Turnabout Judgement
by The-Rogue-Phoenix
Summary: After a murder in the prosecutors building has everyone on edge, the search for the killer spirals out of control. Our favorite defense attorneys, prosecutors and their friends are no longer safe. (Summary changed to fit in better with the story changes) AU
1. Prologue

**Turnabout Judgement** A murder in the prosecutors building has everyone on edge. The plot behind the murder takes a more dangerous turn than Phoenix, Edgeworth and Klavier could ever imagine

**Disclaimer** I shouldn't have to say it but here we go, I The-Rogue-Phoenix do not own any of the characters from Ace Attorney. I do own any OCs that appear (I shall not be pairing any OCs up romantically either, so no worries!)

**Prologue.**

**[January 17, 12.03pm.**

**Prosecutors Building.]**

The prosecutors building was a tall, sturdy structure that stood out proudly amongst the neighbouring buildings. This building encased some of the countries most brilliant minds among the world of law. Names made famous by winning streaks and high profile cases, names such as Miles Edgeworth and Klavier Gavin. On the flip side of such famous names, there also had been the prosecutors fair share of bad publicity. Manfred Von Karma was a name barely mentioned anymore, not because people had forgotten all the evil crimes he had committed, but out of fear. Fear of the name itself.

Following Manfred Von Karmas incarceration the general public started to lose their trust in prosecutors. Damon Gant hadn't exactly helped with public relations either. With these two high profile murdered behind bars it was sometimes easy to forget that their 'rivals' the defense attorneys also had their fair amount of heroes and villains. Carrying the torch for the innocents was Phoenix Wright, whose belief in his clients never faltered. Even as he pushed through his darkest days, he was there to guide Apollo Justice with his knowledge of the law system.

Thanks to Wright and Justice another murderer was locked away, slowly counting down the days until his final punishment. This mans name? The one and only Kristoph Gavin. Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice and Kristophs own brother Klavier had put him away with the assumption that he could no longer pose a threat to the world. How wrong could they be?

Outside the prosecutors building stood a lone tall figure. His hair was unkempt and messy, his dark brown eyes sunk in to his head giving the look of a permanently angry person. Passes by on the street looked at him with unease. His eyes paid them no attention, instead they were fixated on the entrance to the prosecutors building. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slipped his hand in to the left pocket in his mac. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and examined it. He frowned.

_The target is in Office 1106. Do not fail me._

His eyes lingered on the last part. Do not fail me. The words were so simple yet so chilling. They were intended as a warning. Stuffing the note back in to his pocket he started to move towards the entrance. As he stalked towards the door he patted his right pocket and silently entered the building.

**[January 17th, 12. 13pm**

**Prosecutors Building, Room 1106]**

Prosecutor Winston Payne was pacing back and forth in his new office, he was slightly agitated to say the least. Once again he had suffered another defeat at the hands of a rookie defense attorney. He should have been used to this by now but the loss of his nickname, the Rookie Killer still stung. Ever since Wright had retaken the bar exam and passed a new influx of defense attorneys came flooding through the gates. It was as if it was suddenly cool to the a defense attorney.

"...Bloody Wright! I hate that man...' His grumbled. There was a slight cough from the corner of his office and he was brought back to reality. He had totally forgotten his niece was here visiting. For an intelligent girl she had an immature streak about her, as demonstrated by her swivelling round in his chair as she twirled her red hair around her fingers. He sighed.

"You're not still bitter over losing to another rookie are you Uncle?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He shook his head, he knew better than to encourage her. She was exactly what was wrong with this world. Young people these days, they just jumped on what ever band wagon was popular at the time. The current band wagon? Being a defense attorney.

"How long did you say were visiting for?" Winston felt a migraine coming on. Rubbing his temples he edged towards his desk, he was sure he had a packet of tablets lying around somewhere. His niece was sat behind the desk and managed to find them instantly.

"I'm going to grab some water, you stay pu-" He instructed her, but he was stopped mid sentance by a loud bang. She'd heard it too judging by the alarmed looked on her face.

**Bang.**

There it was again. A cold wave of fear swept through Winstons body. He recognised that sound anywhere, that was the sound of gunshot. He motioned for her to duck under his desk. It was the only hiding place that his new office offered, silently she obeyed.

**Bang.**

This time the sound was accompanied by the sounds of panic stricken screaming. The last bang sounded closer and Winston found himself gripped by fear. Unsure of what to do, he stood near the door. He closed his eyes and strained himself trying to hear what was going on outside in the corridor. At first he could hear nothing, the screaming had died down. He allowed a brief wave of relief wash over him and then he heard it. Muffled footsteps headed in his direction. Before he could spring in to action the door flung open and a tall man with a gun strode in to the office.

"Get down! Get down now! Are you the prosecutor of this office?" He bellowed wildly at the terrified prosecutor. Winston found himself unable to form a coherent sentence. He nodded meekly.

"Answer me god dammit! Are you the prosecutor of this office?" This time he asked with a snarl of desperation. Winston looked in to his brown eyes and realised that this was probably the end.

"Y-Yes... Yes... this is my office,' He answered. The man was pointing the gun at his head and Winston was sure he was about to pass out.

"Then I am sorry..." The intruder whispered, he held the gun tightly and... **Bang.** Prosecutor Winston Payne was no more.

The man kicked the newly deceased prosecutor to confirm the death. His hand started to shake and he was about to turn away from the body when something caught his eye. Something or rather someone was under the desk. Without rational thought he raised his hand and pointed the gun at the desk. One pull of the trigger and it was over.

Paying no more attention to the two dead bodies that he was leaving behind he swiftly exited the room. Once again he fished the note out of his pocket, read it and smirked triumphantly to himself. As he made his way down the corridor, he heard a collection of frantic voices approaching.

"Quick this way! The gun shots came from this direction!"

"You sure Pal?"

The man panicked and fled as fast as he could manage. As he ran he accidentally dropped his note, he stopped to pick it up but the voices were fast approaching his location. Abandoning the note he ran through the nearest fire exit and made his escape.

The two detectives on the scene had made it to room 1106 and had made the gruesome discovery that had awaited their arrival. Blood splattered everywhere. The taller of the detectives knelt beside Prosecutor Payne and searched in vain for a pulse. To his dismay he failed to find it.

"Gumshoe... is that who I think it is?" The shorter detective asked shakily, with his hand covering his mouth. The detective called Gumshoe nodded glumly.

"Yep, sure is pal. It's Prosecutor Payne..."

"Who would wanna do him in?"

Who indeed?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just want to thank you readers who either favourited or are following this fic. It means alot :)

**Chapter 1: **

**[January 17th, 12.24pm**  
**Prosecutors Building, Room 1106]**

The two detectives had been joined by a whole team of professionals, all keen to discover the truth. Forensics were working their way through the crime scene, trying their best to preserve the area. Whilst they worked, Gumshoe and his colleague were deep in conversation. The crime was a sensitive incident for most involved. For prosecutors the loss of one of their own came as a shock and for the police it also carried a heavy impact. Prosecutor Payne was a person who helped bring criminals to justice and now he was the victim of one of the worst crimes a human can commit. Taking the life of another.

"Hopefully forensics will be able to give us some solid information," The shorter officer said to Gumshoe, who merely nodded in response. Before the officer could further the conversation a small noise sounded from under Paynes desk. Both officers turned to face the desk, unsure of what had made the noise. Forensics were still examining the body and hadn't made their way towards the desk yet. Gumshoe was the first to move and as he moved around the back of the desk his heart leapt in to his throat. His eyes immediately spotted another body. Only this time the body moved and groaned.

"There's another body, pal" Gumshoe called out to his colleague. Running over towards Gumshoe and gasped in shock.

"That's not just a body! That's a woman and she's hurt. Alive but hurt! Call a medic over quickly!" He cried out as he felt for her pulse. He quickly examined the woman and noted that she had a bullet wound in her abdomen. She was bleeding out quickly and they could only hope that they had found her in time.  
Two paramedics rushed through the door and in no time the woman was on a stretcher. They lifted her up and removed her from the crime scene, two other detectives flanked the stretcher and escorted them out.

"Wonder who she is?" The short detective mused out loud. Gumshoe ran his finger over his collar as he pondered this question. Before either of them could give this any more thought, an all too familiar prosecutor strode in to the room taking in the scene that lay in front of him. He spotted Gumshoe and he made his way over.

"Gumshoe!" He barked. Gumshoe jumped in alarm, he spun round to face his addressee.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir. What are you doing here?"

"I'm overseeing the investigation, what can you tell me? And please spare unnessecary details,"

Gumshoe stood up straight, puffing his chest out as far as it would go. The short detective raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well sir, Prosecutor Payne was shot. It was a bullet to the head. Death was instant, sir," Gumshoe started to explain. Edgeworth nodded and waited for the detective to continue.

"At the moment we have no leads as to who murdered Payne" He added glumly.

"Who was the woman on the stretcher? I passed them on my way here," Edgeworth asked, Gumshoe shook his head.

"We don't know yet, sir. She was shot in the abdomen, but was alive when we found her. It looked like she was hiding under the desk," He told Edgeworth with a slight nod in the desks direction.

"I see. So she may be another witness," Edgeworth concluded.

"Another witness, sir?"

"Yes Gumshoe. The gunman also shot at others as he made his way to this very office, fortunately none of them were seriously hurt,"

"Sir, me and Detective Grimes were wondering why anyone would wish to kill Payne," The short detective known as Grimes nodded. Until this point he thought he had been forgotten in the conversation.

"It seems obvious that Payne was the target," Grimes said. Wanting to prove himself to be a good detective Gumshoe counted this claim.

"But sir, he shot at others, so maybe it was coincedence?"

"Gumshoe, only Payne was murdered. It was a shot to the head, I'm guessing that it was premeditated,"  
"But, why?"

"If I knew that do you-"

"Will you two be quiet a moment and let me think" Edgeworth commanded. Both detectives mumbled apologies and ceased talking. During this time a young woman walked over to the three men, in her hand she held a piece of paper.

"Mr Edgeworth!" The young woman called out almost breathlessly, her pink glasses slipped off the top of her head and landed on her nose. Her cheeks were tinted with a slight blush. Edgeworth turned to look at the new comer.

"Detective Skye," He said with a nod. Her blush spread more prominently across her face.

"Mr Edgeworth, I think you should take a look at this," She said as she handed him the piece of paper. Edgeworth read it and frowned. He faced Gumshoe, Grimes and Skye and showed them the paper.

"I do believe Detective Skye has just handed me a vital piece of evidence,"

"_The target is in Office 1106...?_ huh? But that's this office!" Gumshoe deduced with excitement. Edgeworth shook his head in disbelief.

"As our good Detective has correctly surmised, this is indeed the office. This tells us that Detective Grimes was correct in saying that the murder was premeditated. What we need to know is who ordered the hit on Mr Payne. Grimes, I need you to look in to Mr Paynes court records and see if there was anyone who is possibly connected to this incident,"

Grimes nodded in understanding on this request, with no further word he left the crime scene and headed for the Criminal Affairs Department.  
"Detective Skye, I need you to do something for me," Edgeworth said, looking at the eager detective.

"Anything Mr Edgeworth,"

"I need you do some scientific analysis on this piece of paper, I want it testing for prints. It might give us a clue as to either who wrote it or who was entrusted with its message,"

Detective Skye beamed with delight. The famous prosecutor Edgeworth had personally asked for her to do some scientific research. After practically snatching the paper from his hand, the Detective enthusiastically ran out of the office. Edgeworth smirked. Gumshoe watched his colleagues leave one after another and looked towards Edgeworth with his puppy dog eyes.

"What about me, sir?"

"Ah yes, I have another question for you. Have we been able to locate the murder weapon?"

"No sir, the assailant appears to have run off with it," Gumshoe said with a sad shake of the head.

"Very well, so what other information can you give me?"

"Well sir, it seems like it was a straight forward murder. The assailant came in, shot Payne in the head,"

Edgeworth frowned and looked at the desk.

"The woman? Where would she fit in?" He of course thought he could guess the answer but sometimes it was fun to watch the good detective try to figure stuff out for himself.

"Well, I'd have to guess that she, umm, was tying her shoe laces?" Gumshoe said somewhat lamely. Edgeworth shook his head, so much for anything intelligent coming from Gumshoe.

"I think it's more likely they heard the gunshot and she hid," Gumshoe nodded as he understood Edgeworths theory.

"What do we do now sir?"

"We shall go over to the Police Department and see if we can gather more info there,"

**[January 17th 6.03pm**  
**Wright Anything Agency]**

'..Beep...Beep..' The sound of a cellphone ringing echoed through the office. A girl danced her way over to the phone and picked it up. Glancing at the caller I.D she grinned.

"Daddy! Your phones ringing!' She called out, her father was in another room and upon hearing his daughters call he poked his head through the door.

"Who is it Truce?" He asked as he walked over to her. Trucys grin never faltered.

"It's Uncle Larry!" She passed the phone to her father and reluctantly he answered it.

"Hey Larry, what's up?"

"Yo Nick! You heard from Edgey today?" Came a loud panicked voice on the other end of the phone. Phoenix ran his fingers through his hair and frowned.

"No, why? What have you done now?" He asked, dreading the answer. His best friend Larry was no stranger to trouble.

"Nick dude! Your words hurt me!" Larry whined, Phoenix sighed.

"Sorry, force of habit I guess. What's the matter?"

"Turn on the news dude! Something going on big style!"

"O...k. Truce, turn on the telly and switch over to the news," Phoenix asked his daughter. She walked over to the telly, flicked the switch on and grabbed the remote. She stopped when a cartoon came on and momentarily forgot to put the news on. Phoenix coughed and she was brought back to this world. Switching the news on, Phoenix almost dropped his phone in shock when he read the headline.

_'Gunman shoots prosecutor dead'_

"Larry, I have to go..." He said as his eyes watched the screen.

"But Nick! Edgey-"

"I'll let you know whats going on as soon as I know. Call you later," Phoenix put the phone down on his friend and asked Trucy to turn the volume up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he immediately feared for his other best friend. It was so hard to comprehend what the news reporter was saying, Trucy kept firing questions at him but he motioned for her to be quiet.

'_...At approximately twelve o'clock today a lone gunman entered the prosecutors building and started firing at the people inside the building. We have had confirmation that one prosecutor has been shot dead and a couple more people have been injured. We cannot confirm at this time who the victim is, though we can confirm that it is not renowned prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Mr Edgeworth is said to be overseeing he investigation for the time being-_'

"Thank goodness Edgeworths alright," Phoenix said, a feeling of relief washing over him.

"I'm glad Mr Edgeworths okay, but they never said if Mr Gavin was ok," Trucy said with a sad look on her face. Phoenix pulled his daughter in to a tight hug and stroked her head.

"I'm sure he's fine, there are loads of prosecutors that work in that building, chances are it's no one we know" He told her, hoping that his words were of some comfort.

The front door to the office slowly opened, Phoenix and Trucy spun round and smiled. Trucy let go of her father and launched herself at the newcomer. The young man, who was dressed in red trousers and waistcoat held his hands out to stop the incoming Trucy.

"Trucy, slow down!" He cried as the girl virtually landed on him. Managing to push Trucy off him, Apollo looked over at Phoenix.

"Have you heard the news?" He asked, Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Apollo blushed at his question, Phoenix chuckled. He could guess the response. The truth had been simple, Ema Skye had phoned him on his cell and told him everything that was going on. It wasn't supposed to be common knowledge, however the young attorney had stuck up a very friendly relationship with the snack munching detective.

"So, do you know who the prosecutor was?" Phoenix asked, Trucy looked up and paid great attention to what Apollo was about to say.

"Yes, it was Prosecutor Payne," His expression was glum. Trucy sighed in relief which failed to go unnoticed by both Apollo and Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Mr Rock and Roll is fine, though I have no idea where he is," Apollo told her, Trucy smiled.

"Payne? That's awful. I remember going up against him,"

"Yeah, looks like he was targetted according to Ema,"

"But why?" Phoenix pondered. Apollo shrugged, that was something even Ema didn't know.

**[January 18th 8.54am,**  
**Prosecutors Building, Room 1202]**

One question was really getting to Miles Edgeworth and nothing seemed to be helping in his quest in finding the answer. Yesterday had been a really long and tiring day, along with Detective Gumshoe and the forensics team they had more or less pieced together the events that had led to prosecutor Paynes murder. The only things they hadn't been successful in findings either the murderer or the motive.

Detective Grimes had been sent to the Criminal Affairs Department to try to determine if there was anyone in particular who had a grudge against the prosecutor. His searched yielded no conclusive results so the investigation was back to square one.

Edgeworth was sat at his desk deep in thought when a sharp knock on the door brought him back from his meditation. After gaining his composure, he summoned the visitor in to his office. The door creaked open and in walked an exuberant looking Detective Skye.

"Good morning Detective," He said, adding a little bow in to his welcome. Detective Skye beamed at him.

"Good morning Mr Edgeworth! I ran tests on the paper and we have a match," She said with proud delight. Edgeworth nodded, maybe they would be able to get somewhere with this investigation.

"Good job Detective Skye, who is our match?"

"It would be a Mr Laron Green, he's on our files because he was once a petty thief," Detective Skye explained. She handed Edgeworth a stack of files filled with various details on Mr Green. Edgeworth gave a small laugh.

"What's funny Mr Edgeworth?" Detective Skye asked with confusion.

"Just his name, Laron means theif in French,"

"Oh right! Anyway, I need to get off, I hope you find the information you're looking for sir,"

"Very well, thank you. This will be most useful,"

Detective Skye smiled and bid Edgeworth farewell. As she was about to leave Edgeworth had one more question to ask.

"Detective? Do we have a status report on the young woman that Gumshoe found in Paynes office?"

Detective Skye gave Edgeworth a sad smile.

"Yes, she's in a stable condition. She'll live. Though, I'm surprised no ones told you," Edgeworth frowned.

"Told me what?" He asked her.

"The woman, she's Ruth Barker. Winston Paynes niece. She studied law and was an attorney abroad. She was visiting Payne, they hadn't seen each other for a few years. This was supposed to be a reunion,"

"Some Reunion," Edgeworth responded as Detective Skye left his office.

Sitting back down at his desk, he idly flicked though the files. A picture fell out on to his desk, picking it up he glanced at it. It was a mug shot of the assailant. He had dark brown hair that looked as though it hadn't seen a hair brush in years, brown eyes that sunk in to his head and his mouth twisted in to an ugly smile. Yes, this man fit the description that the witnesses had given them. According to the files, Mr Green had been released from the detention centre three months ago. Edgeworth picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Gumshoe, meet me in the lobby of the prosecutors building in half an hour. We need to pay a certain thief a visit,"


	3. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter, it's not as long as the previous two but I had to end it at that particular point because of where the story is leading. A massive thank you to AceFangirl for reviewing the fic, very muchly appreciated!

**Chapter 2**

**[January 18th, 10.11am**

**Rosecroft Avenue, Laron Greens House]**

Rosecroft Avenue was a quaint little street, each house painted white with well tended gardens stretched out in front of them. Edgeworth wondered how a thief managed to afford a life in one of these houses. As Gumshoe drove (Edgeworth didn't trust the detective in his own shiny car, so they took Gumshoes patrol car instead) down the street Edgeworth re-read Greens files. He glanced at the last known address stated on the paper and stared out of the window looking for their destination. After a few moments of looking, Edgeworth finally saw what he was waiting for.

"Gumshoe, stop..."

Gumshoe obediently put his foot on the break and brought the car to a standstill. Both men looked at each other and nodded, getting out of the car Edgeworth took in his surroundings. The house they were about to visit wasn't exactly like the others. The garden for this house was unkempt and over run with wild flowers.

"Imagine what it must be like to live here..." Gumshoe said to himself, his facial expression downcast.

"I guess you'll never know," Edgeworth responded no further words between them Edgeworth walked down the small cobbled path that lead to the front door with Gumshoe directly behind him. They knocked on the door and waited for a response. Edgeworth hadn't really expected anything less if he was being completely honest.

"Maybe he's hiding?" Gumshoe said and before Edgeworth could say anything a voice called out from behind them. They spun round to come face to face with an elderly man.

"You'll get no answer," He said pointing at the door. Edgeworth frowned.

"Come again?"

"I said you'll get no answer. Not seen them for days, weeks maybe..." The old man replied.

"Who exactly is 'they'?" Edgeworth enquired.

"Natalya Green and her loser son, Laron. Natalya's nice enough but she ain't been around for a while. Him though, a real piece of work if you ask me. Petty thief you know?"

"Can you tell me more about Laron?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well, he recently came out of prison, he's a well known thief and he's always getting in to trouble of some sort," The old man told them. Nothing they didn't already know already.

"Have you seen him recently, pal?" Gumshoe asked. The old man suddenly looked panicked and started to back away from them.

"Wait a gosh darn minute! Who are you and why you wanna know?"

"I beg your pardon?" Edgeworth said, a little bewildered by the sudden change in the old man.

"I don't want to get involved in what ever he's been doing! I know nothing! I swear!"

"You misunderstand our intentions, I am Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and this here is Detective Gumshoe. We're investigating Mr Greens whereabouts," Edgeworth reassured the old man.

"Edgeworth is it? I've heard about you. Alright. I'll level with ya,"

"Tell us all you know, Mr..?"

"Olsson. Alan Olsson,"

"Okay, Mr Olsson. What do you know about Mr Greens whereabouts? Edgeworth asked. Olsson furrowed his brow and started to give them information.

"Well, as you're already aware Green is a thief. A no good, dirty thief. It started out with small things, you know? Like shop lifting but then it became bank robberies and so on so forth. But then one day he meets someone, someone who has power. They blackmailed him, he was 'forced' to commit his last robbery-"

"This has nothing to do with his whereabouts, sir," Gumshoe mumbled to Edgeworth, who shot a quick look at Olsson.

"I'm getting to it! Anyway, he served his sentence and got out three months ago. His time in prison was over, however his ties with this person were not. You want to know where he is? Well, he's gone in to hiding, that would be my guess,"

"And you haven't seen him?" Edgeworth asked. Olsson shook his head.

"Nope, nor Natalya. Haven't seen her for at least two or three weeks,"

"Thank you Mr Olsson for your time," Edgeworth said with a curt nod, "Gumshoe, let's go,"

They bid farewell to Olsson and headed back to Gumshoes car. A few parts of Olssons information had Edgeworth interested.

"Sir what do we do now? If Greens not been here and this was our only lead we're kind of stuck," Gumshoe said feeling a little lost. Edgeworth shook his had and wagged his finger in an all too knowing manner.

"We learn't quite a bit from Mr Olsson,"

"We did sir?"'

"Yes, we now know that someone else pulls his strings. Also that he is possibly and probably still in contact with this 'powerful' person,"

"Wow, sir! You got all that? I just got that he was a thief and Olsson didn't like him very much,"

"Quite," Edgeworth said smirking, "Our next step is to look in to Greens robberies and to try to track him down. He's our only lead at the moment. I shall be sending a team in to the Green house, there may be some clues there. For now we need to head to the Criminal Affairs Department. Let's continue our search there shall we?"

**[January 18th, 6.05pm,**

**Location: Unknown]**

The room was dark and dank, the lighting flickered and a cold draft crept from under the closed door. Two men sat around a small round table, each had a small glass of ale in their hands. If anyone was to see these two together they would merely think that it was a casual meeting between two friends. However, this was not a casual meeting, this was far more sinister than that. Draining the last drop of ale from his glass one of the men eyed the other, he waited a few moments before speaking.

"He actually did it then?" His counter part took a deep breath and nodded. The first man let out a low whistle.

"Never thought he had it in him, can't believe Green actually took out the prosecutor!"

"Yes, well, the boss man aint chuffed. He got the wrong one," The second man said with a sneer.

"The wrong one?"

"Yup. Turns out the prosecutor he killed was some old geezer. Swapped offices or something,"

"So the targets still alive?" The second man nodded in response to this question.

"Well, he can kiss his ass goodbye to this year, huh?"

"Don't worry, it's being taken care of,"

The two men chuckled and filled their glasses once more. Soon it would be time for more instructions from their boss, for now all they could do is sit and wait.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow! 2 more reviews? Thats awesome! Many thanks :) Hopefully this chapter should be longer. This fic was barely going to contain Edgeworth and be more of a Klavier-centric fic but well, Edgeworth crept in there and is apparently taking over lol. Klavier will still be making his appearance though, I couldn't completely leave him out (after all, he is my second favorite prosecutor).

**Chapter 3**

**[January 18th, 8.04pm**

**Prosecutors Building, Room 1202]**

Edgeworth sat alone in his office going over all the information that he and Gumshoe had gathered. The typed up letters on the page all blurred in to each other as his eyes became less focused. A single name being his only lead, that name Laron Green. He had read all Greens files, all his robberies and connections but nothing gave even the tiniest hint of where he may be hiding. As he mulled over the thiefs whereabouts there was a sharp knock on the door, he beckoned them in. His lifted his head to see Detective Grimes walk in, his expression grim.

"Detective?"

"Mr Edgeworth sir, sorry to bother you at this hour. We've finished the search on the Green residence and it's not good sir,"

"Oh? In what way?" Edgeworth enquired, not liking the sound of this.

"We've discovered a body sir," Grimes said glumly. Edgeworth took a deep breath, surely the case wouldn't end like this?

"Laron Greens?" He enquired, however the detective shook his head.

"No sir, we believe it to be the body of his mother, Natalya Green,"

"I'd like to examine the crime scene,"

"Yes sir, allow me to escort you," With a curt nod, Edgeworth grabbed his jacket and followed the detective out of the door.

**[January 18th, 9.33pm**

**Rosecroft Avenue, Laron Greens House]**

Edgeworth and Grimes pulled up outside the Green residence, the car journey had been a quiet one. Edgeworth felt an odd sense of eagerness to see the crime scene for himself. The house was cordoned off with the usual police tape and only a few detectives remained behind, in what was clearly an attempt to preserve the crime scene. They got out of the car and walked up the footpath.

"I'll warn you sir, it's not pretty," Grimes cautioned him, Edgeworth nodded.

"It never is,"

They entered through the front door and the stench of blood him them almost instantly. Grimes started to heave quietly as they made their way in to the kitchen. To say Edgeworth had seen his fair share of crimes was an understatment, but he never got used to seeing dead bodies, not really. The sight of the body captured his attention immediately.

The body was in the center of the kitchen, tied down to a wooden chair. The head fell down limp, but Edgeworth could tell that the throat had been slit. Blood dripped all down the front of Natalya Green and Egdeworth guessed that she had bled out overnight. He edged closer to the body and examined her further. There seemed to be no other obvious wounds, just the assault on her throat.

"We've been able to confirm that this is indeed Ms Green, Larons mother," A quiet voice said

Edgeworth nodded in understanding turning round to face the speaker. Ema Skye was standing before him, she looked visibly tired.

"You're working late," Edgeworth said, it was more a statement than a question. Detective Skye smiled.

"Time stops for no crime Mr Edgeworth and science is always waiting to be put to good use!" She said flashing that brilliant enthusiastic smile of hers. Edgeworth admired her resolve and enthusiasm for science.

"Very well, Detective Skye, what else can you tell me?"

"Time of death sometime last night, she'd been tied up for maybe a week before hand, judging by the condition of the body of course. Death would have been relatively quick,"

"For what purpose would her death serve?" Edgeworth pondered. Detective Skye held up a piece of paper. Edgeworth read it and frowned.

_I told you not to fail me. Consider this a lesson._

_You will wait for further instruction._

"What does that mean Mr Edgeworth? The note Laron dropped warned him about failure, you think the notes are connected?" Detective Skye asked.

"It's very likely, I believe they are indeed connected. I wish for you to run some tests on this note, can I count on you Detective Skye?"

Detective Skye nodded, took the note and practically bounced out of the house. So the note writer was unhappy with the way the Green had followed the instructions. The note had read 'Consider this a lesson' which made Edgeworth sure that this was an act of revenge or an act of punishment in the very least. Edgeworths temples hurt, he now had two murders to solve and the man at the center of it all was nowhere to be found. It was getting very late on so Edgeworth gave Grimes his leave and made his own way home.

'...beep...beep...beep..'

Edgeworth fumbled around his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell. He grimaced inwardly when he saw that Gumshoes name flashed up on the screen.

"Gumshoe, what reasons have you for calling this time of night?"

"So sorry sir, it's just that Miss Barker wishes to see you tomorrow,"

"Barker? As in Ruth Barker, Paynes niece?" Edgeworth asked, puzzled.

"Yes, sir, she wishes to speak with you," Gumshoe sounded exasperated on the phone, Edgeworth gave his word that in the morning he would visit Miss Barker and ended the call. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

**[January 19th, 9.05am**

**Hotti Clinic]**

Edgeworth hadn't gotten a lot of sleep during the night. His dreams haunted by the blood sodden form of Natalya Green, her body twisted in to the body of Winston Payne and then in to the form of a dark shadow. He knew they were just dreams, nothing more, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more twists to come from this case. He arrived at the Hotti Clinic and one of the nurses showed him to Miss Barkers room. He gave the door a light knocked and a quiet voice welcomed him in. For someone who had been shot in the abdomen and had lost a relative she seemed rather perky.

"Mr Edgeworth! You came, I knew you would," She said with a small smile. Her long red hair was tied up in to a messy ponytail and her green eyes lingered on Edgeworth. He took a seat next to her bed and folded his arms.

"Miss Barker, you requested to see me?" She nodded.

"Yes. I'm after information," Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at her sentence.

"Information? Such as?"

"I want details about my Uncles murder..." She trailed off at the mention of her Uncle. Tears filled her eyes.

"Miss Barker, I realise this is a stressful time for you and I can only offer you my deepest condolences, nothing more"

"I want confirmation of the Killers name, that's all," Miss Barker pleaded.

"I cannot give you that, but rest assured, we will catch your Uncles killer," Edgeworth promised her. She folded her arms and pouted. Edgeworth refused to budge on this. "Whilst I am here though maybe you could answer some questions of mine?" She nodded in agreement.

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Well for a start your relationship to Mr Payne..." Edgeworth started to speak, but she held up her hand and silenced him.

"All you need to know is that I was raised by him, my parents are no longer around and haven't been for some time. I grew up in L.A but moved to the U.K When I was eighteen," Edgeworth nodded as he listened, that explained her unusual accent anyway, Miss Barker continued 'He is, was, my only family except for Gaspen, my other Uncle," Her eyes glazed over with tears once more but this time she could not stop them from falling.

"I'm sorry..." Edgeworth mumbled awkwardly. He was spared further more awkwardness but the arrival of another person. Both Edgeworth and Miss Barker looked towards the door. A youthful man strolled in and Edgeworth recognised him immediately. Miss Barker blushed as the platinum blonde walked towards her bed. His blue eyes looking at her tearful green ones and cast Edgeworth a dirty look.

"Aww, Fräulein, is this man bothering you?" He said with a smile as he once more glanced at Edgeworth.

"Not really," Miss Barker sniffled. The two men faced each other, looking each other up and down.

"Mr Gavin,"

"Herr Edgeworth,"

"May I enquire as to why you are visiting Miss Barker, Mr Gavin?" Edgeworth asked fixing his prosecutor rival a cold stare. Gavin smiled back at Edgeworth, who was sure he was only smiling to be annoying.

"Ah Herr Edgeworth, I'm here to fulfil this lovely young Frauleins wishes of talking to the lead singer of the world famous Gavinners,"

"You truly are noble Mr Gavin..." Edgeworth replied with a sarcastic bow.

"That would not be the case," Miss Barker interrupted. Both prosecutors turned to look at her, "Actually, I asked Mr Gavin here incase you refused to help me Mr Edgeworth,"

"I can't give you the details surrounded the murder of your Uncle, I'm truly sorry," Edgeworth repeated.

"Then, there is nothing more for us to say than Mr Edgeworth. I wish you good luck with the investigation," Miss Barker said giving him the eye. Sensing it was time to leave Egdeworth gave his farewell with a small bow and left the room. As he walked past a small table on his way out, he spotted a small white piece of paper lying against a lamp. He stopped and stared at it for a brief second, an action that failed to go unnoticed by Gavin. Gavin gave him a quizzical look to which Egdeworth merely shrugged. After the door had closed Edgeworths thoughts trailed back to the piece of paper, he couldn't quite shake a feeling that the paper could be of some importance.

The departure of Edgeworth had left an awkward silence back in Miss Barkers room. Klavier Gavin wondered why he was here, Edgeworth was the person in charge of the investigation. Miss Barker sat up right in her bed and motioned for him to take a seat. Taking the chair that Edgeworth had previously sat in, he spun it around and straddled it.

"Fräulein, what is it you wanted from me?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Her green eyes looked straight in to his and she frowned. Her face dropped its buoyant and her voice ditched its cheery overtone. Instead her eyes flashed dangerously and her voice spoke softly, but dangerously.

"Mr Gavin. I want information on my Uncles killer and seeing as Mr Edgeworth wont give it to me, I turn to you," She explained. He smiled at her.

"And why Fräulein would I do that? Edgeworth has his faults but I cannot disagree with him on this,"

"Because you owe me this much!"

"Ja?"

"Yes! You have as much blood on your hands as the killer!" Miss Barker hissed. Gavin was taken aback but her sudden accusation.

"You were the one who made him switch offices! Mr I'm too cool for a smaller office! It was your fault that we were in that office when the killer gunned down my Uncle! Your oversized ego is all that matters to you isn't it?!"

"Nein,"

"No? Really? Just think, if my Uncle had kept his office and you kept yours, we wouldn't be here now would we?" Tears started falling from her furious eyes, "You're an awful awful person Mr Gavin and it should have been you that got shot!"

Gavin watched the crying girl silently, unsure of how to react to her allegation. Her harsh words had hit him hard. He stood up and moved towards the door. Before he exited he looked at her sadly, she was wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her dressing gown.

"Fraulein... I'm sorry for your loss,"

Deep down he knew her words came from raw uncontrollable anger. She'd just lost one of her few family members and for her anger he could understand. A small part of him did feel responsible for Winston Paynes death, another painful memory to haunt him forever.

**[January 19th, 7.05pm**

**Wright Anything Agency]**

All was relatively calm in the Wright Anything Agency. Trucy was quietly practicing her magic tricks in the corner, Phoenix was on the phone to his old friend and former assistant Maya Fey and Apollo was watching the news. Ever since the incident at the prosecutors building Apollo had taken to watching the news regularly, he'd not missed the evening news over the past few days.

"...Breaking News, this story just in!..."

Apollo sat up right, his eyes glued to the screen and the blonde haired news reporter.

"...An incident has taken place in an abandoned building on Milburn Avenue. Gunshots were heard and one person has been left dead, another injured..."

"Apollo, will you help me with-" Trucy came wandering over with her magic panties in her grasp.

"Ssh! Truce...!"

"...The deceased is said to be Laron Green, a suspect in the prosecutors building shooting..."

Apollo blinked at the television and Trucy watched with her mouth open.

"...Green hasn't been seen in days and this morning his mother Natalya Green was found dead at their family home in Rosecroft Avenue. Police are yet to confirm that the suspect in Greens murder is Ruth Barker, niece of murdered prosecutor Winston Payne. It appears this is far from over as police detectives try to piece together the alarming events from the past few days...

"Wow, this is turning in to a murder spree, three people dead," Apollo said out loud. Trucy nodded and as she was about to give her opinion, Phoenix walked in.

"What's with you two?" He asked. Apollo switched the television off and explained everything he knew about the news report. Phoenix scratched the back of his neck and let out a sigh..

"Looks like Edgeworths got a lot of work on his hands,"


	5. Chapter 4

It's been a week since I updated, which wasn't my intention. I had hoped to have this up sooner but life got in the way, lol. Again thank you to those who reviewed, it makes me happy to know there at least someone reading this. I'm overwhelmed by the amount of followers too! So awesome. Anyways, on with the show...

**Chapter 4**

**[January 20th, 9.02am,**

**Wright Anything Agency]**

Phoenix had spent the previous night wondering if he should call Edgeworth. To Phoenix it looked like the mystery surrounding prosecutor Paynes murder and the murder of the suspect was getting increasingly complicated. He wondered if Edgeworth needed help, this was mostly due to the fact he was bored. Neither he or Apollo had taken a case in weeks and the Agency was just getting by on the money Trucy earned at the Wonder Bar.

Every so often Phoenix would pick up his cell phone, flick through the address book in his phone and linger on Edgeworths number. Common sense would prevail a few moments later when he remembered that Edgeworth had the whole of the police force at his disposal. Not all the detectives could be like Gumshoe could they? He smiled to himself at the thought of a police force full of Gumshoes, all snacking on instant noodles. Phoenix was brought out of his reverie by a heavy knock on the door, upon opening it he came face to face with an all to familair prosecutor.

"Herr Wright," Klavier Gavin said with a smirk. He walked in to the office before Phoenix could invite him in.

"Klavier, what brings you to Wright Anything Agency?" the defense attorney asked.

"I wondered if Herr Forehead was here?" Klavier responded looking around the office. Phoenix frowned at his use of the nickname.

"His name is Apollo. Or Mr Justice to you if you like," He said, his voice laced with warning.

"My apologies, is Mr Justice around? I need to ask a favour of him, ja?" Klavier asked, his voice overly pleasant. Phoenix didn't really care for Klavier Gavin. He wasn't fond of the way he spoke to Apollo, he was rude and conceited which didn't sit well with Phoenix. Why Trucy thought he was great he'll never know.

"He is," Phoenix answered, before calling out to the younger attorney. On hearing his name Apollo poked his head through the door to his private office.

"Yes Mr Wright, whats...oh! Mr Gavin? What brings you here?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Herr For- ahem, Apollo...Justice," He stammered out under Phoenixs stern gaze,"I need your help,"

Apollo was blown away by his rivals last sentence. It must be serious if he was referring to him by his actual first name.

"H-help with what exactly?" What could a world famous prosecutor need help with?

"I need you to defend someone," He answered, his face was unusually serious. Both Phoenix and Apollo eyed him with suspicion.

"Who?"

"Ruth Barker,"

"Who, no wait?! That's Paynes niece isn't it?" Apollo spluttered out in bewilderment. Klavier nodded.

"Ja,"

"Why would she need defending?" Apollo asked him, "I thought she was in hospital?"

"She was. She discharged herself and headed towards the abandoned building. She was found holding the gun that took Greens life. It looks bad and she even has a motive," He replied angrily. Apollo nodded in understanding.

"But why do you care?" Surely that wraps everything up? Revenge for her Uncles murder? Thats the motive right?"

"Let's just say I'm 100% certain she isn't the killer, Herr Edgeworth agrees with me," At the mention of Edgeworth Phoenix listened more intently.

"What's Edgeworth got to do with her?" Phoenix interjected.

"We both visited her yesterday morning, at the Hotti Clinic. She was most agitated and wanted us to tell her the details to Paynes murder enquiry. I suggest you visit her at the detention center," Klavier told them. Apollo nodded and grabbed his door keys, phone and wallet.

"I'll drive you, Herr For-"

"My name is Apollo!"

"Okay! Calm down! Let's go already," Klavier said with a grin, Apollo sighed and followed him out of the door.

Phoenix watched them go and wondered why the defendant was so important to Klavier.

**[January 20th, 10.01am,**

**Detention Center]**

Apollo and Klavier entered the Detention Centre, Apollo felt a little apprehensive about meeting his 'client'. It made him on edge being here at Klaviers request. Klavier gave a curt nod to the guard at the door and turned to face Apollo.

"Herr Forehead, I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here..."

"But!"

"I have every confidence that you will find the truth. You are a good attorney or at least you have good people to help you," He said with a laugh and a wink. Before a frustrated Apollo could make any kind of witty come back the blonde prosecutor had left him all alone.

Before he had time to dwell on his loneliness a red headed woman was stood opposite him on the other side of the glass that separated them. The first thing that struck Apollo was that she seemed sad. Shaking his head he mentally kicked himself, of course she was sad. She was incarcerated for the murder of Laron Green, the guy who seemly murdered her Uncle.

"Erm, hello Miss Barker?"

"Mr Justice,"

"I've come to represent you," He told her, starting to feel sillier by the minute.

"I gathered. Mr Gavin speaks rather highly of you, it was at his insistence that you represent me," She informed him, her eyes focused on him. He started to blush at the praise being given and coughed nervously. How he wished Trucy was here now, she'd know what to say.

"About Mr Gavin...how do you know him?" Apollo asked her.

"He works, no, _worked_ with my Uncle. I met him a few times during my stay," She explained, screwing her face up as she mentioned her Uncle. As she spoke the bracelet on Apollos wrist tightened. Something struck him as odd, the bracelet tightened on her final statement.

"How many times would you say you had contact with Mr Gavin?"

"Only a few, why?"

"Just curious as to why he would be so concerned about who is defending you and why he is so sure of your innocence?" Apollo reasoned with her, her face twitched. That's it, he thought. There's more too it than being mere acquaintance.

"Miss Barker..."

"Ruth, call me Ruth," She interrupted.

"Okay, Ruth. What's really your connection to Mr Gavin. I believe there's more to this than you're letting on. If we're to get you an innocent verdict then we need to build a level of trust," She nodded sadly.

"You're right. There is more, but for now you must let it go, now about my case," She told him and he sensed that it would be wise to drop the subject of Klavier.

"Right, yeah. What happened?"

"Well, yesterday morning I'd asked to speak with Mr Gavin and prosecutor Edgeworth,"

"For what purpose?"

"I wanted details on my Uncles murder," Apollo groaned and Ruth continued, ignoring his expression, "I want to help investigate but Edgeworth and Gavin both refused my request," Apollo nodded, pleased that Klavier hadn't given in. He rarely could refuse a womans requests, it was the rock and roll in him apparently. Unfortunately her story backed up what Klavier had already told him and made her motive stand out.

"Right, so how did you end up at the crime scene?"

"A note was delivered to my room whilst I was asleep. It was allegedly from someone who could give me information about my Uncles murder. Seeing as how the two prosecutors were unwilling to help me I figured why not?" Ruth took a deep breath and continued, "I discharged myself and made my way over, it was about a half hour walk,"

"Okay, then what?" Apollo urged her to continue.

"I get to the abandoned building and I called out. A man stepped from out of the shadows and walked towards me. I recognised him as Laron Green. Next thing I know, I heard a shot and someone behind me put their hands to my throat. I woke up to the sound of sirens and paramedics over me,"

"So, we can assume you were set up?" Apollo guessed, Ruth nodded.

"Yes, it would seem so,"

"But why would someone set you up? Can you think of anyone who would?" He asked her, but she shook her head, "Thank you for talking to me, I think I have enough stuff to get started with,"

"Thank you for taking my case. When Mr Gavin insisted that you be my defense attorney I was a little dismayed. I had hoped Mr Wright would take the case on..."

_'Thanks for the vote of confidence..._' Apollo thought to himself, whilst trying to smile confidently.

"I'll get you an innocent verdict, but for now I need to go investigate a few leads,"

Apollo said goodbye to Ruth and left the Detention center. He had to find the answers to some very important questions. Who really shot Laron Green and why is Ruth Barker being framed? The other thing that bothered the young attorney was why Klavier was insistent on him defending her? Just what was their connection?

**[January 20th, 4.02pm**

**Wright Anything Agency]**

Phoenix kept looking at the clock in the office, wondering how Apollo was getting on. To be quite truthful he was a little jealous of Apollo, he would give anything right now to be defending a client. He sorely missed the days when he and Maya would get in to all kinds of shenanigans in order to prove their client innocent. He missed the interaction with her the most though. Often he felt like he should give her a call and see how she was getting on. He was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Trucy slip her way in to the room.

"Hey Daddy!" Her sudden shout startled Phoenix.

"Truce, where did you spring from?" She giggled and sat down on the sofa.

"Where's Apollo?" She asked with a frown.

"With a client, Ruth Barker," Phoenix told her. Trucy jumped up from the sofa and put both hands on her hips.

"Without me?!"

"When he comes back you-" There was a sharp knock on the door, interrupting Phoenix. Amused, he highly doubted that the door had ever seen such activity. His mouth hit the floor when he opened the door to find Edgeworth standing there.

"Hi Uncle Edgy!" Trucy said barging her father out the way.

"Miss Wright," Edgeworth greeted her, a small smile playing on his lips. Trucy led him to the sofa and made him take a seat, "Care to see a magic trick? I've been practicing with my magic panties?" She asked with a broad grin. Before Edgeworth could reply, Phoenix interrupted them.

"You know, you're the second prosecutor to visit today?" He asked, almost accusingly. Edgeworth smirked.

"I gathered Gavin would come here,"

"Why?"

"He's not as insensitive and confident as he would like us to think," Edgeworth responded cryptically.

"Meaning?"

"I can't say just yet. All I can tell you is that he's closer to this case then perhaps even he realises. Young Justice has his work cut out for him, if he can even handle this..."

"He's a bright kid, he can handle it," Phoenix responded a little too defensively.

"I hope so Wright, I really do. Anyway, I came to give this to him, off the record so to speak. He may find it useful," Edgeworth explained, handing Phoenix a small folded up piece of paper. Edgeworth stood up off the sofa, decline Trucys magic trick and left them in the office alone.

"What did Uncle Edgy give you Daddy?" Trucy asked, trying to see what was in her father's hand. Phoenix looked at the paper and opened it up.

_'I have the information you seek._

_Meet me at the old abandoned building on Milburn Avenue, 5pm._

_Come alone.'_

A light came on in Phoenix's head. This was a vital clue for Apollo. But why was Edgeworth handing it over to him? The answer to that question never came that night. Apollo arrived back at the office, his head swimming with possibilities. There was so much to contemplate and so little time. Given everything he knew, he was convinced that Ruth was innocent. It was evident that she was being framed but it was still unclear as to why. The trial would start tomorrow and he would be up against a formidable opponent in Edgeworth. Apollo felt slightly nervous when either Trucy or Phoenix mentioned the prosecutor, even more so when his mentor simply could not explain why Edgeworth had given him the note.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow am I the worst updater or what? Anways, thank you to those who have reviewed and I promise I wont leave it so long next time! :)**

**[January 21st, 9.40am**

**Defendant Lobby No 3]**

To say Apollo was nervous was an understatment, no matter how hard he tried to keep his composure he failed. He was starting to sweat and kept wringing his hands. Both Ruth and Trucy were watching his movements. Trucy was used to this behaviour and smiled.

"Are you ok Mr Justice?" Ruth asked trying not to sound frustrated.

"He's fine," Trucy told her, not giving Apollo the chance to speak. Apollo nodded in a silent agreement.

"Do you have a plan for today? I realise you've not had a lot of time to think things through,"

"Well, the important thing to stress is our theory on you being set up, that's a big part in your innocence," Apollo reassured her.

"With Edgeworth prosecuting you can be sure it's not going to be easy," Ruth said glumly, Apollo gulped at the mention of Edgeworth. That name was one big reason to panic in Apollo's opinion. Behind them a door opened and Phoenix creeped in. Trucy was the first to notice and she bounded over to him. Wrapping her in a hug he asked her to step outside for a moment. As soon as they were away from prying ears phoenix dropped his smile and became very serious.

"What's wrong Daddy?" She asked him.

"Truce, you know how Mr Edgeworth was going to prosecute Miss Barkers trial?" He asked and Trucy nodded, "Well, they've pulled him off the case,"

"What?! But that's good..." Phoenix shook his head.

"Edgeworth wasn't convinced that Ruth is the killer, that's why he gave Apollo that note. He wouldn't tell me why he's been pulled, he could only tell me who's standing in for him,"

"Who?"

Apollo and Ruth were chatting about the trial when a shrill cry interrupted them. Both of them spun their heads round and faced the door.

"That sounded like Trucy," Apollo told Ruth, who frowned. Before Apollo could investigate, Trucy walked in with the court baliff right behnd her.

'This is it, no going back now...' Apollo thought to himself as the three of them followed the baliff towards the courtroom. Briefly Apollo wondered what Phoenix wanted Trucy for.

**[January 21st, 10.01am.**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 6]**

Apollo and Trucy stood at the defenses bench, Apollo's nerves had yet to be overcome and his breathing became ragged.

"Calm down Apollo, it's going to be okay!," Trucy said clenching her fists.

"I'm just nervous of Mr Edgeworth, Mr Wright said he's pretty ruthless," Apollo said eyeing the temporarily empty prosecutioners bench with a certain amount of fear. Trucy gave him a broad grin.

"Well you're not going to be facing him anymore Polly! Isn't that good?" She said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Then who..." Before he could finish his question a sharp rapping noise came from the Judges seat.

"Silence please! The court is in session for the trial of Miss Ruth Barker, for the murder of Laron Green," The Judge boomed across the court. He glanced over to the defense team and asked them if they were ready. Apollo nodded and gabe his response.

"The defense is ready, your Honor!"

"Shush Polly, not so loud," Trucy whined causing Apollo to blush.

"Heh...sorry your Honor," The Judge acknowledged his apology and looked over towards where the prosecution should have been in place.

"Where is the prosecution?" He asked, the courtroom came alive with murmurs.

***Crack***

"I recognise that sound..." The Judge said, Apollo couldn't help but notice the fear in his voice.

"How can the court be in session without a prosecutor? Foolish fools!"

***Crack* *Crack***

Trucy watched with interest as a blue haired woman entered the courtroom and strode over to the bench opposite. Her father had told her about this lady, she was the famous proescuting legend Franziska Von Karma. Trucy admired her stage presence, looking over to her side she saw that Apollo had gone from a shade of deep red to a sickly green colour.

"Polly? You okay? Polly?!" She whispered. All Apollo could do was nod as he kept his eye on the whip happy mad woman.

"Well, erm, Ms Von Karma? Are you ready?" The Judge enquired.

***Crack***

"Foolish fool, a Von Karma is always ready," Franziska barked at the whipped Judge.

"Wow, what blatent abuse of the Judge," Trucy whispered.

***Crack***

"Ack! What was that for?," Apollo cried out, rubbing his left arm.

"That was for your assissants cheek," Franziska said matter or factly. Apollo glared at Trucy, who could only give him her most sincere apologetic smile.

"Ahem! Right, Ms Von Karma, would you call up your first witness?" The Judge instructed. Franziska nodded and summonded Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand. The defense team watched as the scruffy Detective shambled his way on to the stand.

"Witness, state your name and profession," Franziska told the witness, shakily he nodded and absent mindedly scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes sir! I'm Dick Gumshoe and I am a detective down at the precinct," He declared proudly.

"Well done, you finally got them two questions right! Now get on with your testimony Scruffy!," Franziska demanded. In order to please the prosecutor Gumshoe went straight in to his testmony.

"Yes sir! Well, on January 19th we got a report of a shooting down on Milburn Avenue, when we arrived we found Mr Greens body and Miss Barker lying next to it, she was unconscious"

Gumshoe paused and looked to Franziska for approval, she nodded and he continued.

"Cause of death was a single shot to the heart, he died instantly,"

"Well done Scruffy, as you can see, the defendant is clearly guilty!" Franziska said triumphantly. The Judge seemed more than satisfied by this to the defenses dismay.

"Polly? Are you just going to sit there?" Trucy hissed towards Apollo, who shook himself and answered.

"No! Your Honor! The defense wishes to cross examine the detective,"

"Get on with it Mr Forehead, this instant!" Franziska barked at him, Apollo gulped. Why did everyone focus on his forehead?

"Right, erm... Detective. You said Miss Barker was unconscious? Is that correct?"

"That's what I said, pal! You can trust my testimony!" Gumshoe said with a beaming smile.

"How did the defendant get to be unconcious?"

"Good question, pal! She was strangled," Apollo nodded, thats what Ruth had said too. Trucy whispered something in his ear, he nodded.

"If she was unconcious, how did she shoot Green?" Gumshoe started to scratch his neck nervously.

*Crack* Tears formed in Gumshoes eyes as Franziskas whip hit his face sharply.

"He clearly knew what she was trying to do and attempted to stop her, isn't that right Scruffy?" She said giving the detective a warning glare. Apollo shook his head.

"Were you able to determine how she was strangled?" Apollo asked Gumshoe.

*Crack* This time it was Apollos turn to wince in pain.

"By a pair of hands foolish Forehead, how else?"

"Yes Mr Justice, how else?" The Judge said in an obvious attempt to keep on Franziskas good side.

"I didn't mean that! I meant was she strangled from behind or did her attacker come from in front of her?"

"Forehead, the court will take no nonsense from a foolishly foolsome second rate attorney. How would it matter?" Franziska asked

"Because if she was strangled from behind then she could not have shot Mr Green because that would have put him behind her!" Apollo countered. Trucy gave him an ecouraging smile.

"Well done! Take that Von Karma!" Trucy laughed.

***Crack***

"Trucy! Stop antagonising her! She hurts!" Apollo cried.

"Cease with your foolish smirking," Franziska growled in the defenses direction, "Besides, my next witness is very decisive and I'm sure you'll agree, Forehead," She added smugly.

"Scruffy, be away with you," She dismissed the detective, who was very much so relieved to get away from Franziskas whip.

"I wonder who the next witness is?" Trucy asked Apollo thoughtfully. Apollo wasn't sure, he was unable to find any witnesses and Ema was sworn to secrecy by Franziska. He had called her after his meeting with Ruth but Ema refused to tell him anything and looking over at the weapon in Franziskas hand he understood why.

"The prosecution would like to Summon Mr Gill Teeman to the stand,"

Everyone in court watched as Mr Teeman casually made his way to the witness stand. He was a young man, late twenties with a mop of dirty blonde curly hair. He stood with his hands behind his back and smiled charmlingly at Franziska.

***Crack***

"The witness will refrain from smiling at the prosecution," She hissed, glaring at the witness. The witness politely apologised, "Name and occupation. Please,"

"Gill Teeman, manager in retail,"

"Could you be a bit more specific?" The Judge enquired.

"Ok. I run a D.I.Y store but manager in retail sounds more impressive, yes?"

"Yes certainly, " The Judge agreed.

"Could we continue?" Apollo asked. Time was ticking.

"Oh yes, your testimony Mr Teeman,"

"Ok. I was walking past the abandoned building on Milburn Avenue when I heard raised voices. I stopped to listen and saw the defendant and victim standing facing each other. The Victim started to choke the defendant. The defendant broke free and shot the victim. With her last breath the defendant fell unconcious,"

"Well that was rather straight forward," The Judge commented. Trucy nudged Apollo, who looked at her questioningly.

"Something seems odd, particulary around the end of the testimony," She informed him.

"Yeah, somethings not right. I should ask some more questions, but what do I ask about?" Apollo wondered.

"I want to know more about the shooting? We need to see an autopsy report," Trucy told him, Apollo looked over to the prosecution and asked for a copy of the autopsy.

'Mr Laron Green, 

Shot in the heart from roughly 5 meters away,

Died instantly'

"Mr Teeman, you claim you saw the defendant break free, shoot the victim and then pass out, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Can you describe the shooting in a bit more detail?" Mr Teeman looked over to Franziska, who nodded.

"Yes. As I told you, she was being choked. She broke free and shot him within a few seconds of breaking free,"

**"Hold it!"** Apollo shouted out. He felt his bracelet tighten during the testimony.

***Crack***

"Not so loud fool!"

"Ack! Sorry! You said she shot from with in a few seconds?,"

"Forehead? Why do you insist on foolishly wasting our time by foolishly repeating what the witness is saying?" Franziska asked impatiently, "That_ is_ what he said, fool,"

**"Objection!"** All eyes turned to Apollo and he presented the autopsy.

"Take a look at the autopsy, the victim was shot from roughly five meters. Making it impossible for Miss Barker to have shot Green with in a few seconds,"

**"Objection!"** Eyes turned to Franziska "Not if she ran away from the victim, it wouldn't take very long to run away from him,"

"The prosecution has a point," The Judge ruled. Apollo groaned.

"You earlier said you heard raised voices? Can you tell the court what they were saying?" Apollo asked Teeman.

"No,"

"No? What do you mean no?,"

***Crack***

"Forehead! I'm warning you. You will stop repeating the witness, even a fool like you knows what no means don't you?" Franziska asked Apollo waving her whip at him menacingly.

"I do Ms Von Karma. But my question still stands," He replied trying to put a brave face on.

"Witness, answer the defenses foolish question,"

"Fine. I heard raised voices but was unable to tell what they were saying," Teeman told them simply. Franziska shook her head impatiently.

"Apollo, we need to think logically. If Ruth did not murder Green then someone else did..." Trucy said, Apollo understood what she meant.

"Mr Teeman, why were you on Milburn Avenue?"

"Just passing by,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

***Crack* *Crack***

"Objection! Your Honor! The defense is badgering the witness!" Franziska shouted out in temper. The Judge nodded.

"Mr Justice, please refrain from badgering the witness,"

"Yes, your Honor,"

"Right, I think we've heard enough. The defense cannot come up with anything to contradict the witness-"

**"Objection!** Your Honor! Wait!"

"Mr Justice?"

"Your Honor, the defense has something else to add!" Apollo said in a panic. He could feel the sands of time slipping away from a innocent verdict.

"Mr Justice, you have one chance to show the court something that casts doubt over your clients guilt,"

***Crack***

"Your Honor, I believe Mr Forehead is foolishly stalling for time and is wasting our time,"

"Ms Von Karma, you will refrain from whipping me. We will hear what Mr Justice has to say,"

"Wow, the Judge stood up for himself?" Trucy murmured, "Better not mess this up Polly, show him something," Apollo presented the note that Edgeworth had handed him the day before. The Judge and Franziska read it and they both stared at Apollo.

"I believe my client was set up and framed for the murder of Laron Green," he stated simply.

"Fool. She has a motive," Franziska countered, getting her whip ready.

"So does the person who wrote this! I ask for time to investigate the note and the note writer!" Apollo pleaded. The Judge took a few seconds to consider this.

"Taking the note in to account, I want the prosecution to investigate the note. We need to eliminate further possibilities that the defense has presented. We need to be sure of the facts. Court is adjourned until the 23rd of January,"

The Judge slammed down his gavel and exited the courtroom. Franziska glared at Apollo before stalking off, whipping a poor baliff on her way out. Apollo rested against the bench and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," He said quietly.

"It's not over yet Polly, we don't have alot to go on and the real killer left nothing behind..."

"I know, I should really head towards the crime scene and see if I can find anything useful,"

"I'll phone Daddy and let him know," Trucy.

"Actually Truce, could you go to the Agency and get something for me?"

"Sure, what is it you need?"

"I want to borrow Mr Wrights white powder, I have a feeling it may come in useful,"

"Okay! I'll see you at the crime scene-" Trucy said excitedly, Apollo shook his head.

"Wait Truce, meet me at the Detention Center, I'm going to pay Ruth a visit first,"

Trucy nodded and they both went their seperate ways.

**[January 21st, 4.23pm**

**Wright Anything Agency]**

Trucy had gone to the Agency as fast as she could, upon arriving at the front door she noted that the door was already ajar. Weird. She cautiously entered and called out to see if anyone was still in the building. Satisfied that no one was there and that nothing had been taken, she started searching for the white powder.

_'Hmm...Daddy must have left the door open by accident...'_ She thought to herself as she searched the table, '_...I wonder where Daddy left the white power, ooh! hello? What's this?'_

Hidden under a pile of old files lay a box of chocolate. There was a little note attached to it that read 'Apollos! Don't touch!'. Upon reading the note Trucy allowed herself a little smirk. She pulled off the lid and helped herself to a soft centered chocolate. Delicious. After stuffing a few more in to her mouth she left a couple behind for Apollo, they were his chocolates after all and continued searching for the white powder.

Ten minutes had passed and Trucy was starting to feel hot and her breathing started to become a little erratic. Feeling dizzy she sat down on the sofa. The room started to spin and she lay down.

"..Don't feel...so...good..." She murmured.

Her eyes closed and her body started to convulse.

Trucy had been unconcious on the sofa for at least half hour when Edgeworth found her. He knocked on the door and walked in, he looked around the office and saw what he thought was Wrights daughter sleeping. Quietly walking over to her, he tried to wake her by gently shaking her. When she didn't wake up, he called her name, panic starting to rise.

"Trucy?... C'mon Trucy, wake up!"

He felt her wrist for her pulse and a wave of relief flooded through him when he found one. Convinced something was amiss, he pulled his cell phone from out of his and dialled for an ambulance. Whilst he waited for the ambulance to arrive he phoned Phoenix. It seemed to take an eternity for Phoenix to answer his phone and when he did, Edgeworth could not control his frustration.

"Edgeworth?"

"Wright! You better have a good reason for not answering your phone! I swear one-"

"Whoa! Calm down, what's wrong?"

"It's Trucy, I found her at the agency and she was unconcious, I've rang for an ambulance, you need to meet me at the Hotti clinic-"

Phoenix had put the phone down the moment he heard the word ambulance, he didn't drive so he had to call a taxi and prayed that Trucy was ok. If anything bad was to happen to her he could never live with himself.


End file.
